


Have you missed me?

by koolcatkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, its sticky sweet, like cotton candy, two owls finally see each other again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because after five months of 4am I love you’s, two skype calls a day, constant texting and mailed gifts, nothing mattered anymore. They were the only two people there, in their own little world, where the stars were glittering and they were alone, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you missed me?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhh it's been so long! Sorry it's kinda rough I'll fix it up tomorrow and add the second chapter! Also on my tumblr koolcatkenma

Twenty minutes. If there was a back up, twenty five. That was the countdown to finally seeing him again, seeing his wide, bright smile, and the stars in his eyes when he was talking about something he loved. Akaashi could hardly contain himself.  
People moved about all around him, running to catch their train, chatting, hugging one another. Shouts of joy echoed through the underground station, families being reunited after a long semester and a large snowstorm that had closed every form of transportation. Couples kissed, embracing each other, singing sweet nothings.  
Ten minutes.  
The dark haired boy played with the zipper on his jacket, adjusting it up more. Than he rewrapped his blue scarf, the one Bokuto had mailed to him from University. It had tiny hearts all over the fabric, and the tag had his name written in black marker. When he had opened it up, a letter had tumbled out as well. On the inside were three words: “I miss you.”  
Five minutes.  
His hands wandered to each other, clasping together. Akaashi looked up at the light up time board, flashing the arrival time of his train. Four minutes. More and more people crowded the platform, pushing the boy toward the back of the mass. He tried to make his way back to the front, shoving and weaving in and out. But his efforts were for nothing, as he was thrown to the ground by some rude man with too many shopping bags. Christmas was over, what was he doing?  
From down the track, a train could be heard, rumbling down the tracks. Its horn blared, signaling it’s official arrival.  
Ten seconds.  
When the white locomotive stopped completely and opened it’s doors, the whole horde of people surged forward, taking Akaashi with them. He needed to find his boyfriend, his spiky haired, loud, excited boyfriend. He needed to be able to wrap his arms around his waist, feel the warmth of home, breath in his vanilla and candy scent. He yearned to be able to hear his voice without the static of skype, see his face without the annoying pixels. He needed Bokuto.  
Three, two, one.  
He was jostled around, tossed left and right, elbowed in the stomach, in the shoulder, almost in the face. But he held his own, kept his head up and his eyes searched for a sign of him, an indication that he had got off the train and was looking for him too, searching.  
Suddenly and all at once, he was tackled from behind, nearly falling to the ground but catching himself on the cold tile wall. He was ready to have a knock out drag out with whoever was holding him tightly because for fuck’s sake he had a very important person to find. But when Akaashi heard the small sobs coming from the person and grabbed the hands around his waist, he knew who this was.  
Bokuto was crying, tears falling from his eyes and onto the blue scarf. He nuzzled his face into Akaashi’s neck, tightening his grip on his smaller boyfriend. People were still bumping into them, pushing them into the wall. But neither cared, only worried about each other.  
Akaashi turned himself around so that he was finally able to embrace him fully, enveloping him in the biggest hug he could manage. After a few seconds, Akaashi tilted his head upwards and planted a much needed kiss on Bokuto’s cold-chapped lips. The tall boy immediately pressed back, moving his hands to cup Akaashi’s face. Their faces were damp from crying, eyes closed and bodies shaking. It was a messy kiss, all teeth and lip, constantly sliding from the center.  
But it didn’t matter.  
Because after five months of 4am I love you’s, two skype calls a day, constant texting and mailed gifts, nothing mattered anymore. They were the only two people there, in their own little world, where the stars were glittering and they were alone, together.  
Because they missed each other, and noting in the world mattered anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated:)


End file.
